Remind Me To Thank Alison
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: After Maureen gets into a fight, Joanne takes care of her...MoJo Fluff, Oneshot. Sorry bad summary...lol...i'm tired...


Remind Me To Thank Alison

All it took was one insult, and the yuppie scum's wife was knocked on her ass by Maureen. Everyone in the Life Café gasped for a brief second, before a big crowed formed around the two fighting girls.

"Maureen no!" Joanne shouted with annoyance, as she watched Maureen straddle Alison, so she could deliver her a few good punches.

Joanne went in to try and pull Maureen off of her, but Collins stuck out his hand and stopped the lawyer from continuing.

"Let the girls fight Jo." Collins said with a small smirk.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah, what was Alison even doing here in the first place?"

Benny slowly raised his hand. "My bad…I told her to be good…"

"Well it doesn't help that Maureen doesn't like her…" Angel chimed in, her face scrunching up as Maureen punched Alison for the fifth time in a row.

"Or the fact that Alison called her a skanky, sluty, bitch." Roger added.

"I think we should stop them now…" Mark suggested, as Maureen took a few punches to the face herself.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah I don't care how entertaining this is, I'm pulling Maureen out."

Benny nodded along with Joanne, and the two went in and pulled their lovers apart.

"Ha ha made you bleed!" Alison taunted her eyes landing on Maureen's cut up forehead.

"I wouldn't be laughing honey." Angel said while tossing her a mirror so Alison could look at the damage Maureen had done, which was far more worse than what Maureen came out with.

"That bitch!" Alison screamed as she struggled against Benny's hold to try and go after the diva again.

"Let me go!" Maureen said while struggling against Joanne, "Let her after me, I can take that bitch down again!"

"No, we're going home." Joanne firmly stated.

"Yeah listen to your puppet master Maureen…you're good at that." Alison teased.

Joanne was now getting annoyed with Alison, so on purpose she let go of Maureen, and unleashed the drama queen on her. "Oops…"

Alison's eyes widened as Maureen came charging for her again. Maureen lunged at her, tackling her and Benny both to the ground.

"Jo…you do that on purpose?" Collins asked through a snicker.

Joanne shrugged. "She was pissing me off…thought I let Maureen get a few more punches in…"

"Great idea." Roger grinned as he watched the catfight re-hatch.

Finally Joanne pulled Maureen back, this time ending the fight for good, as Benny dragged a yelling Alison out of the door and to the hospital.

"Okay lets go home." Joanne said as she grabbed Maureen's hand.

"But pookie…I'm not even drunk yet…" Maureen pouted.

"I don't care, you were just in a fight, and are now bleeding we're going home." Joanne demanded in her lawyer voice.

Maureen huffed, she knew never to question Joanne when she used her lawyer tone, it meant she was angry, and would not take no for an answer, no matter how much Maureen used her pout.

"Fine…" Maureen sighed while standing up to slide her jacket over her shoulders. "Bye guys…" She bitterly waved to everyone, totally upset her fun was ruined.

Back at home Joanne yelled at Maureen, while she searched the apartment for a first aid kit.

"I can't believe you sometimes." Joanne shouted. "Why do you always have to start fights? Can't you deal with people in a more mature way?"

"She started it!" Maureen fired back. "If she would have kept her mouth shut, I wouldn't have had to throw the first punch…come on pookie you heard what she said about me…"

"I know Maureen, but you didn't have to say anything at all…or do anything at all…fighting doesn't solve anything you know."

"Well I'm sorry for defending myself." Maureen replied as she crossed her arms, and checked herself out in the mirror. "Look what that bitch did to me!"

"Well that's what you get for being a bully." Joanne stated as she pulled out the first aid kit.

"I'm not a bully…" Maureen whined. "She's the bully…she was picking on me first."

"Just shut up and sit on the toilet seat." Joanne ordered.

Maureen scowled as she flopped down, her hair pulled out of her face. "Are you mad at me?"

Joanne sighed as she cleaned up the blood from Maureen's face. "I'm not mad, just disappointed…one day your fighting is going to send you to jail."

"But it hasn't yet…" Maureen said with bright eyes. "Plus…who was the one to let me go for a second round? You!"

"I didn't let you go…you slipped free…" Joanne lied, while she poured some liquid onto a cotton ball.

"Sure." Maureen said with a smirk that quickly turned into a hiss of pain when Joanne applied the substance to her open cut. "Ow that hurts!"

"Well I have to clean it out…" Joanne stated. "I don't want it to get infected."

"Well…it hurts." Maureen complained again.

After the cut on Maureen's forehead was cleaned up, she moved to the gash on Maureen's cheek, letting the drama queen hold on to the back of her thighs as she cleaned it out.

Maureen was forced to look up at Joanne during the process, her eyes glued to the lawyer's face, watching as Joanne's lips produced a small smile.

"What you smiling about?" Maureen asked with a smile of her own.

"Nothing…" Joanne replied as she dabbed at the small cut on Maureen's bottom lip.

"Seriously." Maureen said.

"You." Joanne finally answered.

"Go on…" Maureen urged.

Joanne finally pulled away; throwing all the trash in the garbage, her smile becoming a bit bigger as she took in the sight of Maureen's wounded face. "You don't even know how adorable you look right now."

Maureen's face crunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Joanne reached out cupping the diva's cheek. "I don't know…I just find you incredibly attractive right now…"

Maureen flashed her a grin, while she pulled her onto her lap so Joanne was straddling her thighs. "Really?"

Joanne nodded while she ran her fingers through the diva's hair. "Yes…something about this situation is really turning me on…"

"Is it because you like to take care of me when I'm hurt…or is it because I'm sexy when I fight?"

"It's everything." Joanne said while she leaned into Maureen some more, her hips gently moving against Maureen's thighs. "It's your sexy wounds, the way you handled yourself in that fight, the way you let me take care of you after…" Their lips brushed together for a moment while Joanne thrust harder into Maureen, until she finally whispered, "Kiss me…"

Maureen smirked before leaning up to capture Joanne's lips, her arms slipping around the lawyer's waist so she could pull her closer to her body, while her tongue glided in Joanne's mouth so their tongues could have a little battle of their own.

When they both pulled away for air, Joanne ripped Maureen's shirt off, her lips quickly attaching to the newly exposed skin. Maureen sighed in happiness as the lawyer went to town on her.

"Joanne?" Maureen moaned as the lawyer climbed off of her, and stood on her knees.

"Hmmm?" Joanne asked while she undid the belt of Maureen's pants, and pulled them off.

"Remind me to thank Alison for this…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**lol...I thought this was cute...I love scenarios where one has to get taken care of after a fight especially when it's MoJo...and wounds are sometimes sexy...in a weird way...**

**also I don't own anything...**


End file.
